The Lone Wanderer
Entrance Vault 101 The door to Vault 101 opens up and Albert enters the battlefield. S.P.E.C.I.A.L. Attacks Neutral B - Rock-It Launcher Albert gets out the Electrosux 3000 AKA the Rock-It Launcher. While it's out, he can pick up items and use them as ammunition. You can carry up to 10 items, whether they'd be items or fallen projectiles. Collect an 11th item, and you'll break the Launcher, disabling it for 15 seconds. Heavier hunks of junk can arc when shot, but when held in while you have the Launcher out, you'll be unable to run. You can shoot your shit regularly just by tapping, or use V.A.T.S., causing you and the opponent to freeze in place for the 15 seconds you have to fire at the opponent as you can select specific parts. Shoot the head, and you can cancel out any positive effects the opponent would get for a good 30 seconds. Shoot the body, and you'll do standard damage. Shoot the arms/hands, and like Kaiba's card, you'll knock an item out of the opponent's hands. Shoot the legs, and you'll trip up the opponent, simple as that. Other opponents remain active as you make use of V.A.T.S., so if anyone hits you, V.A.T.S. is cancelled, and you shoot the opponent in a regular fashion. Press R to put away the Launcher. Side B - Nuka-Cola Albert drinks the most popular U.S. soft drink in a blue bottle. It heals 5x the standard amount it healed in the original game. In coinfests, drinking this can earn you a coin. If you drink it and have some ammo in your Rock-It Launcher, the empty bottle is added to the clip of junk (given that it doesn't overload the Launcher). When shot, it hits like a basic projectile, but shatters into a spike trap when it hits the ground. You can only have one pile of Nuka-Cola bottle shards at a time. After drinking some Cola, you are to wait a minute before you can drink another one, otherwise you can throw yellow Nuka-Cola from Fallout Tactics at opponents, dealing the same effects Jarate did. There's a 1 in 10 chance that you'll get a Nuka-Cola Quantum, able to make you go faster for 20 seconds and it allows you to throw glowing yellow Nuka-Cola at opponents, which blows up upon direct contact (or after 10 seconds if it hits the ground, with blue-tinted flames lingering for a few). The side-effect of a Quantum is that it makes you 15% more vulnerable to poison for the 20 seconds you have with increased stamina. Up B - Megaton Nuke An explosion is set off and Albert flies in the direction you point the analog stick in. This can be seen as a non-joke clone of Irate Gamer's Same Explosion Effect, but this has a few other things. One is that depending on how high you were in the air when performing this move, your legs can end up crippled upon landing, preventing you from dashing until you collect some healing items or are healed by something else or even after you've had a sip of Nuka-Cola. In team battles, if you blow up something your CPU teammate has up, said teammate is less able to fight for you and you can get hurt by him/her. Help him/her, and you'll regain your karma with that teammate. Down B - Perks Albert checks his Pip-Boy and chooses a single perk. You can scroll through individual choices with the d-pad and choose the perk with A. There are various perks you can choose, and they each last you a minute. Light Step will make any and all grounded traps ineffective when Albert walks over them (with some exceptions such as Gaston's Flammabeer). Human traps don't really count in this perk. Chemist makes any positive effect Albert is granted last twice as long as it usually would, and it's merged with the Chem Resistant perk to make Nuka-Cola side-effects half as likely. Rad Regeneration insta-repairs any limbs Albert would have crippled (mostly after he injects himself with some RadAway), removing one side-effect of the Megaton Nuke for this perk's duration. Dream Crusher reduces the knockback you'd receive from strong attacks, especially when you've gotten to at least 300%. This is also merged with the Mister Sandman perk as any sleeping opponents will take more damage from you, which is great for KO-ing folks in stamina matches. Please note that this tidbit only works on those that are put to sleep by an opponent instead of them sleeping themselves. Puppies! gives Albert one of Dogmeat's kin from Vault 101 to fight alongside. If an opponent draws near Albert and a puppy is out, it growls at the opponent. If the growl doesn't phase him/her and the opponent makes direct contact with the opponent, the puppy attacks the opponent. The puppy can also fetch Albert nearby items. When this perk ends, the puppy goes back through a dog door. If it's killed, a new puppy comes out. After a perk ends, there'll be 2-minute cooldown before you can have fun with another perk. If you're hit while selecting a perk, the perk selection is cancelled. To kill a perk manually, move down and press B yourself. Final Smash - Numbers Station Albert tunes his Pip-Boy to Galaxy News Radio by the time of Three Dog's murder by the player. A cut to the Pip-Boy shows that it at first hasn't found a signal given the destruction of Raven Rock as required, but then a signal comes up and Erik Dellums, the voice of Three Dog, can be heard saying singular numbers in a monotone voice, followed by Morse code and "I Don't Want to Set the World on Fire". Rather than time schedules, the numbers are more like what you'd note on a phone's keypad, noting the letters of an opponent's name as well as the amount of damage he/she is at. Upon hearing that, the opponent noted is insta-KO'd like Gary Coleman (and not like the Queen). The Morse code's usually "What are you talkin' about? You'll be missed." KOSFX KOSFX1: *grunt* KOSFX2: "Augh!" Star KOSFX: *dramatic death music* Screen KOSFX: *sighs* Taunts Up: *injects himself with RadAway* (it tones down negative status effects Albert might have) Sd: *checks the time on his Pip-Boy* Dn: *reads a bit of the Wasteland Survival Guide* Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. *has some Nuka-Cola Victory* (this one was obvious, so shaddap ;-;) 2. (vs. FNaF characters, mostly) *lets Dogmeat tear up Plushtrap* 3. *walks out on the Lonesome Road with Dogmeat at his side* Failure/Clap: Miffed Boy Standard Attacks Neutral Jabs - Dash Attack - Smash Attacks *Sd - *Up - *Dn - Tilt Attacks *Sd - *Up - *Dn - Aerial Attacks *N-Air - *F-Air - *B-Air - *U-Air - *D-Air - Throws *Grab - *Pummel - Paralyzing Palm *Forward - *Back - Eyebot Shock *Up - *Down - Misc. *Ledge Attack - *100% Ledge Attack - *Ground Attack - *Trip Attack - Snake Codec Snake: "Otacon, I'm fighting some guy with a blue jumpsuit and something that looks like an Omnitrix." Otacon: "Oh! You mean Albert, the Lone Wanderer. He's a character from Fallout 3." Snake: "Fallout, huh? Interesting. Tell me what you know about him." Otacon: "He comes from a post-apocalyptic U.S. where everything was leveled by the Great War two centuries ago in 2077. He managed to make it through because his late family raised him in Vault 101, who are James, a well-known doctor in the vault who left his son safe to return to the surface, later making the ultimate sacrifice in Project Purity, and Catherine, who died from cardiac arrest after her child was born." Snake: "I can relate to that, father-wise. His father at least kept him safe. But what about that watch he has on?" Otacon: "That's the Pip-Boy 3000, a pre-war electronic Personal Information Processor fresh from RobCo. It's like Albert's personal database on himself and his inventory as well as his own flashlight in some situations. Besides that, he has a whole arsenal of weapons such as the Rock-It Launcher, able to shoot junk at you, making him a force to be reckoned with. He's seen things and been places that people like you and me can't even begin to imagine." Snake: "Who's capable of storing that much stuff with them?" Otacon: "Look who's talking, Mr. Utility Belt." Snake: "I was just asking. Sheesh." Character Description TBA Classic Mode TBA Extras Pawlette Swaps TBA Victory Theme The Ink Spots - I Don't Want to Set the World on Fire Stage Capital Wasteland - Megaton Relic Pip-Boy 3000 Trivia *The name "Albert" comes from the previews for Fallout 3. *Yes, the Numbers Station creepypasta is a final smash for the Wanderer, but how can you not have it be one? *Originally, he was going to be done for Super Net Bros. Replay in honor of John's birthday, but since PolybiusGuy resigned, he's now in Lawl Galaxy. Category:Playable Characters Category:Celebrities Category:Bethesda Category:Fallout Category:Male Category:Female Category:Hero or Villain Category:Adult Category:Human Category:Cyborg Category:Silent Characters Category:Gunholders Category:Yellow Category:Blue Category:Brown Category:Lawl Galaxy Category:Net Bros Category:Super Net Bros. Replay Category:Net Bros DLC Category:Team SV33 Category:Dog Lover Category:Back from the Dead Category:KCslicer17 Favorite Category:Always Remembered